Sonoko Nogi (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Hero Clothes= |-|Civilian Clothes= |-|Mankai= |-|Mobile Game= |-|Light Novel= Summary Nogi Sonoko is one of the three main characters of the light novel and anime Washio Sumi is a Hero. At the time of the story taking place, she's an elementary school 6th-year student chosen by Taisha to fight Vertexes as a Hero, along with Minowa Gin and Washio Sumi. She first appears in the anime Yuki Yuna is a Hero ''when she summons Togo and Yuna after their battle with Vertex in Episode 8. She had lost the use of most of her body due to the events of ''Washio Sumi is a Hero and is confined to a hospital bed. After being healed of her Sange, she enrolls in Sanshu Middle School and joins the Hero Club as an official Hero. Sonoko was considered by the Taisha as the strongest Hero to have ever lived. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B '''| At least '''High 6-B |''' High 4-C''' Name: Sonoko Nogi Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero (Washio Sumi is a Hero) Gender: Female Age: 11 | 14 Classification: Hero, Human, Magical Girl, Strongest Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Mastery, Invulnerability w/ her fairies, Immortality (Type 4), Omni-Protection, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Weapon Enhancement (Can increase the size of her spear or turn it into a shield), Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation (Can move her spear fast enough to create a whirlwind), Environmental Enpowerment w/ Mankai, Ritual Magic (Can do a ritual to expose a Vertex Soul), Precognition (Correctly deduced when and where the Vertex would come in the App game before they arrived, even before shrine maidens could receive an oracle from Shinju), Energy Manipulation (Her mankai grants her the form of a bird by mass amounts of energy and shoot additional lasers from the wings of the bird), Dream Manipulation w/ her fairy Baku, Transformation (From Base to Hero to Mankai), Background Manipulation and Animal Manipulation (During her transformation), Teleportation w/ her fairy Tengu, Flight w/ Mankai, Homing Attack, Regeneration (Mid-Low. As of being a hero, Sonoko has her regenerative powers enhanced, even if they aren't comparable to Vertex's). Resistance to the followings: Radiation Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation. Attack Potency: Country Level (Can drill through the Capricorn Vertex and the Virgo Vertex with ease, and is regarded as physically between Sumi and Gin in strength) | At least Large Country Level (Was stated to be the strongest hero in the extra chapter of Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower by the Taisha, making her even stronger than Yuna) | Large Star Level (Due to going through Mankai 20 times, her Mankai form is exponentially stronger than the entire Hero Club combined. Defeated 21 Vertex, including the Leo Vertex and two Scorpio Vertex, in one hit. She is stated by the Taisha to be the strongest Hero ever) Speed: FTL (Was stated to be faster than Sumi and Gin) | FTL (Should be faster than before) | At least FTL (Should be faster than Yuna's Mankai form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class '''| At least Large Country Class''' |''' Star Class', likely '''Large Star Class '(Pushed away and defeated the Leo Vertex) Durability: Country Level '''(Her shield blocked strikes from the Scorpio Vertex) | At least '''Large Country Level | Large Star Level (Survived her own energy blast, which destroyed 21 Vertex), likely much higher (Her shield blocked Heavenly God's energy blast for a short time) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, dozens of meters with her enhanced spear | Extended melee range, dozens of meters with her enhanced spear | Hundreds of meters with homing attacks, interstellar w/ energy blasts Standard Equipment: A spear that can turn larger or into a powerful shield | Enhanced version of her spear, her fairies Kurama "Sebastian" Tengu, Baku, Makura-Gaeshi, and 18 others | Mankai warship with blade-like oars Intelligence: Gifted (Sonoko is able to formulate plans in mere seconds. She is also a successful novelist who specializes in romance novels) Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Sonoko cannot become a Hero Key: Hero (Washio Sumi is a Hero) | Hero (Yuki Yuna is a Hero) | Mankai NOTE: Credit to Yuki Yuna is a Hero Wiki. Respect Thread Respect Thread (Nogi Sonoko) Gallery Sonoko nogi.jpg|Nogi Sonoko with her fairy Sebastian Sonokonogi.jpg|Nogi Sonoko in her base form Wasshi-and-sonocchi.jpg|"Sonocchi" with her friend "Wasshi" Washio.Sumi.wa.Yuusha.de.Aru.full.2177342.jpg|Sonoko with Sumi and Gin (Credit to SubaruSumeragi) Sonoko-washio-color.jpg|Sonoko and Sumi Sonoko-spear.jpg|Sonoko with her enhanced spear Sonoko-mankai-warship.png|Sonoko Mankai warship Sonoko-bw.jpg|Sonoko as she appears in the Light Novel Sonoko_Afutā.png|Sonoko in her normal form sonoko.jpg|Sonoko Nogi sonocchihero.jpg|Sonoko's artwork Screen_Shot_2017-06-22_at_3.51.53_PM.png|Sonoko in the mobile game Screen_Shot_2017-04-02_at_4.30.06_PM.png|Sonoko's transformation Screen_Shot_2017-01-26_at_3.37.49_PM.png|Sonoko with her friend Gin hey.jpg|Sonoko Nogi (Blu-ray box) friends.jpg|Sonoko and her friends (Light Novel) mankai2.jpg|Sonoko talks to Sumi about the Mankai effects gin sonoko.png|Friends forever Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4